A Simple Question
by Sephiroticvm
Summary: Rejection becomes makes life painful for Shinji, but what happens when his decisions make life too painful for others? Warning: Harsh Language and Angst. Please Read and Review.


This is my first time so please be gentle… J This story takes 

place after Rei and Kaji's death, this is an Alternate storyline 

though as you will see… 

A Simple Question

"…I don't know if anyone else is listening to this so I must be brief, Misato… 

I love you, I must go now, please take care of Asuka she is a good child…"

"Kaji-san…" tears rolled down Asuka face. "Why can't you love me…"

-Next Day-

Shinji knew Asuka was in a very foul mood, she had broken the cup she was 

drinking out of this morning by promptly hurling it at Misato when Misato had 

entered the kitchen; luckily it missed although there was the trouble of having 

to clean up the mess, a job left for Shinji of course. Today there was no school, 

Asuka promptly left for Hikari's house, and Misato had left to head for Nerv. 

Surprisingly, Misato had not taken any disciplinary action on Asuka and had left 

without a word. He was alone. As he always was, he lay curled up in a fetal 

position on the futon and was listening to his SDAT. Beethoven 5th played in the 

background as his thoughts flow from one place to another.

_I am alone… So very alone… why doesn't anybody care?_

_Doesn't anyone see that I only want everyone to be happy with me… _

_why doesn't anybody care, nobody ever cares, I am alone, always alone why _

_isn't there anyone out there. _

For a while he lay there letting these thoughts play through his head

_Asuka why don't you love me? Why don't you love anyone? I care about you,_

_ I love you, why can't you see that, why can't you see that I care for you, Rei _

_isn't Rei anymore I don't know who she is but she isn't Rei, she isn't the same_

_Rei that I told to smile.  Father doesn't care about me, mother is dead, Misato _

_doesn't seem to care anymore, so I am alone, why can't anyone be out there _

_for me why isn't there anyone who can help me…why ca-_

"Stupid Baka I'm home, where are you? You better not be jerking of right now, get 

your fucking ass here now!"

"Yes Asuka…" Shinji quickly exited his room he was unaware that there were tears 

on his face.

"What is the matter Shinji crying about your mom, crying because your DADDY doesn't 

love you, shiest what a fucking wimp"

"N-no I wasn't crying I was just cleaning the my room and there was some dust and…"

"Stupid Baka I don't care about your stupid excuses your coming with me the market 

now, we have to get some food be SHE comes home and decides to make her SHIT 

for dinner.

"B-but…"

"NOW"

Without another word they left for the market. They walked slowly next to one another 

without saying a word. It started to rain.

"STUPID BAKA" she punched Shinji on the arm. " Why didn't you get a fucking 

umbrella so I wouldn't be soaking myself in this fucking rain" 

"Sorry-"

"I'm sick of your fucking excuses, sorry this sorry that, get a FUCKING BACKBONE 

FOR ONCE… why… why…can't-you-be-more-like… like… like… Kaji-san… " 

Asuka stood stoically for a minute… and broke down crying.

"Why can't you love me Kaji-san… why can't you love me… why do you have love 

that bitch, that fucking bitch, that whore…" 

"Asuka, please stop crying, please stop, I care about you, I… I…"

_Say it, say that you love her, say it, show that you care, there is  a chance that _

_she will respond, so say it!!!_

"I…I…I…I lo-"

"WHAT, WHAT THE FUCK ARE TRYING TO SAY! WHAT, THAT YOU FUCKING 

LOVE ME! THAT YOU FUCKING CARE, DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND 

WHAT IT MEANS TO LOVE, DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!!!

"I…I…"

"YOU STUPID HORNY SON OF A FUCKING BITCH ALL YOU WANNA DO IS 

  USE ME FOR YOUR OWN FUCKING PERVERTED PLEASURE. THAT'S ALL 

YOU AND YOUR FUCKING FRIENDS CARE ABOUT. GEEZ WELL YOU KNOW 

WHAT… YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE 

BEFORE I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU."

Shinji shaken visibly, ran away in tears. Asuka simply stood there, in the rain,

 watching the young boy run away. 

Shinji burst into the apartment and slammed the door, and sat down on the kitchen 

chair laying his head on the table, sobbing heavily

_You.Stupid.Fuck. you knew that she didn't care and you tried anyway and guess what _

_buddy-boy you got screwed over. Happy?._

_You stupid useless piece of shit, you can't do anything right, your worthless,_

_ completely worthless. _

He cried until it was dark and shortly fell asleep.

He woke in the middle of the night. No one was home.

_I deserve it, I deserve all of it, no one cares about me, no one gives a damn about me _

_nobody cares, nobody. I am alone and will always be alone, my stupid sorry useless _

_fool of a self is too pathetic, too hideous for anyone to love, I will always be alone._

_Always.     _  

He stood up and grabbed the kitchen knife.

_Go ahead do it no one cares, no one will even notice, who gives a damn about one _

_stupid, useless, pathetic boy. No one cares, the only reason why anyone gives a _

_damn the only reason anyone cares is because I pilot the Evangelion. I am so tired _

_so very tired, why is it so cold in here, why is it so cold. _

_I am_

_Alone._

_Tired._

_Pathetic._

_Useless._

_Better off dead._

The last thought rang through his head, he sobbed sadly, brought the knife up to his heart.

"I mustn't run away I mustn't run away I mustn't run away I mustn't run away I mustn't 

run away I mustn't run away I mustn't run away…" 

And stabbed with all his strength. He sobbed heavily as his life drained away. A single

word formed at his lips. 

"Asuka."

A few hours later Asuka walked home, tired. She walked into the apartment. And stopped 

dead in her tracks.

_No, no, this isn't happening Shinji isn't dead he's not dead._

She ran towards the young boy's corpse and tugged at the knife.

_He's not dead, this is a joke, all a joke the knife is a fake, he is gonna jump up and say how _

_he tricked me, its only a joke_

The knife easily slipped out of the corpse's chest and she fell onto the ground. She stared at 

the corpse in horror.

"N-no, No, NO." She sobbed. "No…"

She got up and ran out of the house sobbing.

--A few months later---

The cell was damp and poorly lit. Asuka sat down huddled up on the bed. Misato walked up 

to her cell. The guard opened the cell. Misato walked in quietly and sat next to Asuka.

"Why did you do it Asuka, why did you…" Misato stopped in mid sentence, she was unable to 

continue. The trial was quick and painless, the defendant plead guilty, the crime was 

first degree murder, the sentence was death.

Asuka turned slowly to Misato. "I killed him." Her voice was emotionless.

"Come now." The officer was dressed in dress uniform, his retinue consisted of a priest and 

two armed guards.

Asuka followed the guards without question and emotion. She was led into a room with a chair 

in the center. There was a window to the far left side. There stood a group of viewers, some

familiar, some not. The guards sat her on the wooden chair and strapped her down, the straps 

were warm. 

"Any last words" inquired the priest. She remained silent. The guard threw the switch.

"SHINJI." 

The room's lights dimmed for an instant. There was a sickeningly sweet smell of cooked flesh in 

the air. There was silence. Slowly one by one everyone exited the room, while the order was 

sent for a body bag.

This tale has ended with a sad note on everyone's lips, now a simple question has arisen 

Why?

The END

Authors Notes-

There finally done, I hoped you liked it, either way please read and review. Arigato, Sayonara!!

-Sephiroth__


End file.
